Trollhunter Nomura
by SailorYue
Summary: What if Nomura was the one to find the amulet that morning? Trollhunter Nomura au
1. Becoming

I've had this idea for a while now, and plan on doing alot more. If you want to see concept drawings and planning stuff, you can search trollhunter-nomura on Tumblr. I've got ideas and story all the way from beginning to killing Gunmar!

Updated grammer.

Zelda Nomura was not in the best of moods. Her alarm didn't go off, so she was running late. And her bottle of favorite perfume fell off her dresser and all over her shoes. She didn't have time to scrub it off of her either, so she had a very strong perfume scent to her.

She was lucky she didn't have to deal with Bular tonight, as Bular already hated human perfumes and colognes and would most likely kill her had she had to be near him. But tonight a piece of the bridge was coming in and that would keep Bular occupied at least this evening.

But that didn't change the fact that due to all these circumstances she was going to be late for work. As she approached the drain canal she contemplated taking a shortcut. The sewers went all over Arcadia, and if she used those she'd be much faster in her troll form.

She jumped down to the bottom and looked for an access grate. As she approached one, she heard a voice.

ZELDA NOMURA

This caused her to pause. No one ever called her by her first name. Not even her boss. She went on high alert. She may be trapped in her human form, but she was ready to fight if it came to her.

ZELDA NOMURA

It called again. She noticed it was coming from a nearby pile of rocks. She walked slowly towards it and realized it was no ordinary pile of rocks. They looked more like troll remains to her. And the voice was coming from it. Her heart pounded as she shifted some out of the way to spot a glowing blue object.

No way.

It seemed to pulse as she lifted it to examine it.

ZELDA NOMURA

Her mouth felt dry. She quickly looked around to ensure she was alone, that no one could possibly see her with it. Least of all Bular. When she was sure she was alone, she shoved it into her purse and headed back to the street above. At this point she was beyond late, and the shortcut wasn't worth it. Heart racing she headed to the museum, wondering how to explain her tardiness to her boss.

As she ran off, six eyes seemed to glow from the sewer grate she was originally going to take.

"It chose a human!" A voice shouted, ducking back into the shadows.

...

It was late in the evening as Nomura walked out of the bathroom having just come out of the shower, finally smelling normal for once today. As she toweled off her hair she reached into her purse and pulled out the amulet, still marveling that she was now in possession of Merlin's treasure. As she stared at it, the words on the outer most part changed, cycling through different languages from trollish, which she knew vaugly by reading old texts, but not how to speak, through various other languages till it landed on English.

"For the glory of Merlin..."

Before she could finish, there was a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting any visitors at this hour. She reached for one of her decorative swords she had on display, that she just so happened to keep nice and sharp, and opened the door; only to find the last thing she ever expected: a four-armed, six eyed troll.

"Salutations good madam, I am..." He trailed off, noticing the sword in her hand. And immediatly held up his hands. "Oh dear."

Nomura tightened her grip on the sword, pointing it at him. Mind racing she had to think quick, she couldn't let known she knew more than she should.

"Who, and What... Are you?" She said, with a slight firm scowl.

The troll held up his four hands as she pointed the sword at his nose.

"Blinkous Galadrigal, at your service. You may call me Blinky if you'd like." he gave a gesture with one of his hands, before holding it back up. "I promise I mean you no harm."

He gave a small grin, blinking his eyes almost out of sync. Nomura slowly backed up letting the troll inside.

"That answers the 'who' not the 'what.' I've never seen something like you in my life. And I want to know why you're at my apartment."

"I am, to put it simple, a troll. A creature who lives under this Fair city of Arcadia. As for the reason I am here, we saw that you had found the Amulet of Merlin this morning."

At this point Nomura put the sword down on the table and picked up the amulet.

"This thing? It knew my name." She knew exactly what it was, but continued to feign ignorance. Centuries of subterfuge in the making. "What is it exactly?"

"It's an amulet created by Merlin himself to protect both your world and ours." The troll continued.

"From what, exactly?" She asked.

"Evil trolls called Gumm-gumms. We can go in-depth if you'd like, when we return to troll market."

Something about how he said that caught her attention.

"We? Are there other trolls outside my door?" She opened the door to an empty hallway.

Blinky steepled his fingers. "There is another troll, but he is outside. He unfortunately was too large to fit through the door."

There was a gentle tap on the window, which Blinky gestured towards. Nomura opened the window and saw below it was a rather large troll covered in green moss-like fur. He waved at her.

"Meet ARRRGGGH. My closest companion."

"Hello." The other troll said in a gruff voice, giving Nomura a rather toothy grin. She gave a light wave back.

Pulling her head back into her apartment she looked over at the other troll.

"So, what does this mean for me exactly, like how does this work?" She gestured at the amulet.

"Well, if you read the inscription on the amulet, it will adorn you in magical armor to allow you to fight the evil trolls. Have you had a chance to read it yet?"

She tucked a hair behind her ear, "No, not really."

Blinky tapped a finger on his chin. "Perhaps it would be best if we adjourn to the nearby park before you try."

Nomura quirked an eyebrow, before grabbing her keys, following the troll to the park just across the street.

...

"Now, if you were to read the inscription, it will grant you the armor."

Nomura nodded, looking at the amulet's inscription.

"For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command."

In an instant, the amulet floated out of her hand and she suddenly felt weightless. Silvery blue pieces of armor floated and covered her body. She landed to the ground almost soundlessly. She looked over herself taking in the transformation. The armor, silver with blue glowing runes, felt as if it was lighter than air, but also very durable. The armor covered her fore arms, her chest area and her legs completely, though her biseps were merely covered by a seemingly dragon scaled mail. She turned around to get a glimpse of what she could, peering over the shoulder pauldrons and noted the plate skirt that protected her hips and thighs. She halfway wanted to transform to also see how it would look in her troll form. She noted that right at this moment she did not have a helmet, wondering if the amulet would provide one if needed? She marveled at how light the armor was, and flexible.

"Magnificently done, Madam...?" Blinky trailed off realizing that he did not know the trollhunter's name.

Nomura, distracted at admiring herself, introduced herself. "Zelda Nomura."

"Ah, Master Zelda!" Blinky said with a grin.

She realized her mistake. "No, do not call me that. You can call me "Ms Nomura if you like, or just Nomura, but never use my first name."

Blinky held up to of his hands. "My apologies Master Nomura."

She shook her head obviously she wouldn't be able to get him to not call her 'master.'

"Now, all that is missing is the sword of Daylight, and the transformation will be complete."

"How do I make that appear?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Simply hold out your hand, and it should appear."

She did just though, and within her hands, appeared a rather large unwieldly broad sword; it's weight catching her off guard. She frowned. She never was a fan of broad swords, wishing it was more like a saber or even like her khopesh scimitars. As if hearing her wish, in a flash of blue light the sword transformed to a long thin sabre. The guard was wide, almost braided, adorned with the similar glowing runes as her armor, the grip was comfortable. The blade was long, shimmery and seemed quite sturdy. She tested it out, doing some simple fencing fients and lunges.

"Now this is more like it." She grinned enjoying how easy it was to move it.

"Remarkable, I have never seen the sword of Daylight do that." Nomura shrugged at Blinky's exclamation. "You also seem well versed in using the sword."

"Well, I took fencing classes so I'm no stranger to sword play." She gave an innocent smile.

"TROLLHUNTER!" A voice shouted from the other side of the park. A voice she knew very well.

"Uh oh." ARRRGGGH said, looking over her shoulder.

"It's Bular!" Blinky shouted. "Come, we must run!"

Nomura was definitely for that, wishing more than anything the trollhunter's armor had a helmet or a mask. SOMETHING to disguise her face. IfIBular recognized her she was as good as dead. As if responding to her wish, a helmet surrounded her head and face. She had no time to admire it, as Bular was gaining on the three of them, knocking over benches in his stampede.

"Where are we running?" She shouted.

"To the drain canal, it's where the entrance to Trollmarket is." Blinky responded.

Bular was right on top of them practically when they finally made it.

"We cannot open the door with him so close. We do not want him to gain access to Trollmarket. You have to distract him Master No-"

"Distract him?" She shouted in alarm, cutting him off from saying her name. "By myself? Can't you help ARRRGGGH?"

The big green troll shook his head, grunting. "Pacifist."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"It will be a pleasure to kill you right where I killed the previous trollhunter, human." Bular said in almost glee, drawing his swords as he started towards them.

Nomura looked around the area and got an idea. It was risky, but she had no choice if she wanted to live.

"I have an idea, be ready to do whatever you have to to open that door." And she took off running, leading Bular from the other trolls.

Once she was a good distance from them she turned to face the imposing Gumm-gumm, heart pounding in fear. She drew Daylight and stood ready.

"Centuries of trollhunters and I would have killed two in as many days." Bular gave a menacing grin.

"It seems you're good at math, Bular." Nomura taunted, hoping the armor distorted her voice enough.

It was now or never for her plan. She saw a signal from the others and took off running, straight for Bular.

"You must have a death wish human!" He roared at her.

At the last second, when she readied to jump, she instantly transformed to troll, using the anatomy of her legs to get better lift on the jump. She felt the armor shift with her, keeping all vital parts covered. She tucked into the jump, flipping directly over the evil trolls head, and landing deftly behind him as he stumbled, losing his balance. Before he could regain his footing, she shifted back and ran straight towards Blinky and ARRRGGGH as they opened the portal, she dove in and they followed, closing it moments before Bular could reach it; his frustrated roars and pounding against the wall fading.

"I can't believe that worked." Nomura stated, breathless from her efforts, sitting at the top of a luminescent staircase.

"How spectacular!" Blinky whooped in joy. "I had no idea humans could jump so high!"

Grateful they did not see her shape shifting, she thought of a quick response, "I took gymnastics as a child."

"Ah, well that definitely came quite in handy. Come now." He lead the way down the stairs.

What she saw next took her breath away. through the cave entrance was a sight to behold, one she would never have dreamt of ever seeing.

"Welcome, to Heartstone Trollmarket."


	2. Welcome to Trollmarket

Nomura followed the two trolls further into Trollmarket, her helmet vanishing but armor remaining as she still felt on edge. It certainly was a site to behold, the colors and soft glow of the Heartstone. This was something no changeling could ever dream of seeing. Blinky was talking, pointing to different parts of Trollmarket but she could barely hear.

Looking up at the large Heartstone, she could almost feel it's effects. She was certain that had she been in her troll form she'd feel it fully, but as it were she already felt better than ever, after her race from Bular. Her lungs no longer burned, and she felt better than she had in centuries. She couldn't help but feel at ease here.

As they passed through the streets of Trollmarket, she heard mutterings of 'fleshbag' and disgust in some trolls voices. More used to appall though, considering she was still in the armor. She wondered if a certain troll was around and had heard the news. She chuckled internally. Well he was certain to find out soon.

"And this is the Hero's Forge." Blinky said as they entered a large colloseum type room. "Where trollhunters of past and present have trained."

She looked around the room. It seemed almost unimpressive, it's orange walls blank save for some gravings. Standing on pillars around the room she noted that there were statues of every trollhunter of the past. Both famous, and... infamous she noted recognizing some of the trolls.

"Blinkous Galadrigal." An elderly voice rang out. The three in the room turned to see a goat like troll approach, with a long staff made of Heartstone."What's this I hear about you bringing a human into Trollmarket?"

Nomura knew who this troll was, but never had seen him.

"Ah, Vendel, yes." Blinky walked over to Nomura, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Not just any human, but our trollhunter!"

Vendel walked over to her, looking over her still armored form with milky white eyes.

"The trollhunter is a human? How intriguing. I am Vendel, son of Rundle, son of Kilfred."

Nomura cleared her throat and gave as pleasant a smile she could muster.

"I am Zelda Nomura, daughter of... No one." Her voice trailed off.

"'No-one'? I don't think I've ever heard that kind of name for a human before." Vendel stroked his beard.

Nomura cursed herself. It had never occurred for her to think of fake names for parents. And she was already not in the mind set to think of something on the spot.

"No. What I mean is... My father died in a War so I never knew him, and my mother... She wanted nothing to do with me. So in a way, I am daughter to no one."

"Oh dear." Blinky muttered.

A look of sympathy passed over Vendel's face. "My condolences, Zelda Nomura."

She shook her head hoping to never have to speak on this subject ever again.

"It's alright. And please, you can just call me Nomura. I don't really like being called by my first name." She mustered a smile at the old goat. He gave her a slight nod.

"It is curious how the amulet would choose a human of all things. Then again it has made ill-fated choices in the past, as you know better than most Blinkous."

Nomura looked over at the four armed troll who tensed at his words.

"What does he mean by that?" Nomura wondered aloud.

"Blinky trained trollhunter before." The larger green troll grumbled, pointing to a statue of one of the previous hunters, one that looked fearful in death. "Unkar the unfortunate."

She recognized the name, a laughing stock of a trollhunter among Gumm-gumm and the Janus order alike.

"What happened?"

"Torn. Limb from limb." ARRRGGH made a ripping motion with his hands.

"Ah." That's a bit disconcerting.

"We shall see how she measures up as a trollhunter." Vendel said, approaching the center of the room.

"But she's only just transformed tonight!" Blinky said, concern in his voice.

Vendel frowned, clearing his throat, and pointed to an indented marking on the ground. Curious, Nomura approached it. Obviously he expected her to stand on the marking, which she did. Her armor and amulet flashing and from the center rose a totem of sorts.

"This is the soothescryer." He said, gesturing at the mechanized totem; gears seemed to be moving within it's mouth.

"What do I do?" She asked, curious.

"Place your right arm into it's mouth. It will measure your merit as a trollhunter."

Oh. Uh oh. Would it reveal her secret?

"Will I get my arm back?" She was unable to hide a small level of concern from her voice.

"That is part of the test." The old goat seemed to smile menacingly at the prospect of her losing her arm and failing this test. Well, if her secret would be revealed, might as well be now.

She approached the soothescryer and stuck her armored arm in it's mouth, which promptly clamped down; startling her. She tugged are her now trapped appendage and she seemed to like all feeling from below the elbow. Did it really just amputate that part? Was it able to?

As these questions all reeled through her mind, as she tugged fruitlessly at her arm, it released her. It happened. Just as suddenly as it clamped down, and she stumbled backwards off balance. Rather than falling over though, ARRRGGH caught her, giving a warm smile. She returned it in thanks.

"Well?" Blinky asked curious as anyin the room.

"Hmm. Inconclusive." Vendel muttered.

"What does that mean?" Nomura asked, wiggling her fingers to bring the feeling back into them.

"It means more time is needed to determine what kind of Trollhunter you are."

Before she could respond, a shout came from just outside the forge.

"Where is this fleshbag that stole my birthright?" The fury in the voice was unmistakable.

Nomura could barely contain the grin that wanted to grow on her face as a familiar hulking blue troll stormed into the room.

"Ah, Draal. Meet the next trollhunter." Blinky said with a nervous smile, gesturing to Nomura."

The fury from the younger troll was palpable.

"Bushigal!" Draal spat through grit teeth.

Oh. This was going to be fun.


	3. A worthy challenge

"Ah, Draal. Meet the next trollhunter." Blinky said with a nervous smile, gesturing to Nomura."

The fury from the younger troll was palpable.

"Bushigal!" Draal spat through grit teeth. "You cannot be the trollhunter. You are not a troll!"

Nomura put on a friendly smile and held out her hand. "Yes. I understand that I am the first human to be your trollhunter. My name is Nomura."

Draal sneered at her gesture. "And just how did YOU get ahold of the amulet? That was supposed to go to me upon my father's death!"

Nomura shrugged putting her hand down.

"I was walking to work and I heard it's say my name. So, curious, I picked it up. Apparently that's how this thing works." She gestured to the amulet on her chest.

Draal did not seem very satisfied with her story.

"I witnessed it myself Draal," Blinky said stepping forward. "Though I did not hear it say her name, it appeared to have called for her and she obviously, given her current attire, answered."

"And I say she is not worthy of that honor." Draal growled.

Nomura clasped her hands and smiled at the burley troll.

"Well, as far as I understand it, I don't think there is anything that can change that. Now I do apologize but I've had quite an exciting night so far. Especially considering I had to run for my life from a rather scary evil troll not even an hour ago. Blinky here was just giving me a tour of your lovely Trollmarket. And I'm quite interested in seeing more." Nomura gave a pleasant smile turning owards the six eyed troll.

"Ah, yes!" Blinky said gesturing towards the doorway, smiling. "Let's continue, Master Nomura. Let me show you my library. Draal, I'm sure the trollhunter can answer any questions you may have at a later time"

...

A little while later, Nomura was sitting in a private corner reading, or trying to, one of the books from Blinky's library. She couldn't really read the language as, even though she could speak trollish, she never figured out how to read it. But the images at least were very informative.

Blinky seemed to take great affection towards his books; mentioning that they really used to belong to his elder brother, whom he spoke about affectionately. Apparently many of the books were actually penned by said brother, Dictatious Maximus. The book in her possession however, was written by the Venerable Benhilde; titled 'A Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore, volume one (of forty-seven). Whoever Benhilde was, they need to learn the definition of brief.

Her moment of reprieve was soon interrupted however, when an imposing form approached her.

"What game are you playing here?" Draal demanded.

Nomura looked up from her book and around the room.

"I don't think I'm playing any games. I'm actually just trying to read this book." She replied innocently.

Draal sneered at her.

"You know full well what I mean, IMPURE."

Nomura pursed her lips. She wondered how long it would be till he used that one. She forced herself to smile.

"Yes, and as I said, I'm not playing any games."

"Then why do you have that amulet?" He gestured to the amulet sitting on the table next to the book. Draal growled. "And what's to stop me from taking that from you right now?"

Nomura chuckled and rested her chin on her hands. She gave him a knowing smirk.

"I believe the only way you can take this from me, is upon my death. And I don't think Merlin would take kindly to a murderer as the next trollhunter."

Draal grinded his teeth. "Then what's to stop me from ousting you right now to Vendel? I don't think troll Market would take kindly to an impure as the trollhunter."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "If you had wanted to out me, you would have done it in the Forge. What's stopping you is the same reason why I am currently still sitting here, and not handing it over to Bular. You are curious as to why I was chosen."

Draal was not happy with how things currently were between them. She was right in certain aspects. He couldn't just outright take the amulet from her, and if he were to try to out her to Vendel he would come off like one of Blinky's many conspiracies, jealous over Merlin's choice. He suddenly got an idea.

"How about a little wager, Nomura?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him using her name. "I'm listening."

"How about a little sparring match? Just like old times." He gave a cocky grin.

"Okay. And what are the stakes?"

"If I win, you reveal yourself as a changeling to the whole of Troll Market, and a relinquish the amulet."

She folded her arms on the table, nodding. "Alright. And if I win, you keep my secrets. No one will know that I'm a changeling."

"Deal." The big blue troll knodded, and started towards the door. Before exiting he turned back to Nomura and gave a big toothy grin.

"You do realize that you have to fight me in your human form. That is unless you want to reveal your true identity early?" He gave a laugh and left the room.

His last remark wiped any smile off of her face as she watched his retreating form, scowling.

...

A couple of hours later, she was back in the Forge, Blinky showing her different things the place could do. It was very interesting to say the least. It was then that Draal issued his spar request formaly. Blinky tried to insist that she had only been the trollhunter for a mere few hours, but Vendel cut him off, calling from a higher platform that he was curious to see how the trollhunter worked under pressure. Blinky sighed in defeat and apologized to Nomura. She gave a friendly smile.

"It's ok Blinky. Besides, I'm not one to back down from a challenge." She pulled the amulet out of her pocket, and recited the oath. "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command."

And in a flash of blue white light and an elegant twirl, she was adorned with the armor. The sword of Daylight followed suit which she hooked to her hip. Draal approached her cracking his neck.

Nomura got into a defensive position as Draal came at her in a rolling ball. She dodged it narrowly avoiding getting hit by the spiky rolling troll. He came at her again after rolling against the wall to change directions.

"Surely you have more than just this one trick, don't you?" She retorted as she got ready to dodge him a third time.

But before she had the chance, he came out of the role and took a swing at her. She ducked just in the nick of time and tucked in rolled to get out of his reach. She stayed in a crouching position, fighting the urge to transform as she felt her eyes burn. She was just out of his line of sight crouched behind his looming back, hidden in his blind spot. She slowly rose reaching for Daylight ready to end this little spat. However, before she could draw it Draal spun around slamming his fist into her chest sending her flying.

She landed fairly hard on the ground and didn't move after the impact of her head to the ground. She appeared unconscious. Draal chuckled to himself as he walked over to her still form and looked down upon her.

"Looks like I win, imp-" his voice cut out in a screech as an armored boot swung up to a point between his legs. He doubled over bracing one fist to the ground, the other one going straight to where she kicked. He was completely breathless.

With him being doubled over, that put his face in on opportune position. She reached up and hooked a finger through his nose hoop, and tugged.

"Unless you want to lose your nose, I'd forfeit." She gave a devious smile. Draal huffed and held up his hand in consent and she released him, letting out the breath she was holding.

"One day, you will fall in battle. And when that day comes, I will be the trollhunter. I can wait." He growled, storming off.

Vendel didn't say anything as he walked off, and Blinky ran over to help her up, her complimenting her on her skills.

"How did you think to use his nose ring against him?" He asked as she brushed herself off.

"I used to date someone who had a similar ring. He hated it when I pulled on it." She chucked internally at her inside joke, removing the armor. She looked at her watch, realizing just how late it was. "Oh wow, it's getting close to sunrise, I should head home if I want to get any sleep."

"Ah, yes. I believe Bular should have moved on by now. So you should have a safe trip to your domicile." Blinky responded. He handed her the volume she had been reading earlier, and a horngozzle. We hope to see you tomorrow night."

She nodded, heading towards the illuminated staircase. Her life definitely just got interesting.


	4. Conflicting interests

As exciting as the previous night was, Nomura was hoping for a little bit of normalcy during the day, and aside from the class field trip that had come, and Strickler being ever bored, which considering he taught history in school, it was ironic that a history museum would bore him. Things were uneventful, though one teenager was trying to find nude neanderthals or something for some reason. She never really liked teenagers, they were rather obnoxious.

Later that evening however was when things got interesting.

She sat in the employee lunchroom of the museum, enjoying a nice cup of oolong tea. Though Blinky had given her some tea last night in Trollmarket, she much preferred her own blend. She read over some shopping invoices for incoming packages to the museum. Some were for new exhibits, and some were coded. Those were pieces of the bridge to be added when other fragments arrived.

"So, did you hear about the new trollhunter?" A voice asked, entering the room.

Nomura turned her head to the door to see a tall lanky middle-aged man. Strickler, or Stricklander as his real name was, was another shapeshift. He always wore a hideous olive green jacket over turtleneck sweaters. Even in the summer.

"What about it?" She asked, looking back to her paperwork she was sorting.

"According to Bular, the trollhunter is human. Or appears to be."

Nomura let out a chuckle. "What do you mean 'appears to be'?"

"I'm not sure, but according to Bular, the human seemed to have unusual abilities." He poured himself a cup of tea, then promptly spit it out. She smiled. Her tea was of an unusual blend, and can be rather strong if you weren't used to it like she was.

"How so?" She asked, leaning back in her chair, taking a sip of the tea.

"I'm not too sure." Strickler sat down at the table. "I wasn't there, but according to Bular, she seemed to managed to jump over his head. And as far as I'm aware, no human should be able to jump almost ten feet in the air."

"Really?" She asked, pretending to be impressed. "Where is the brute anyways?"

"Hunting." Strickler answered, rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Yes, I know." Strickler continued, noting the look of apall on her face. "But he barely listens to reason. I managed to convince him to go elsewhere lest we be found out by authorities."

She nodded, pondering. She looked at the papers in front. Though many were for bridge pieces, one in particular was something she'd been waiting for. She wondered when she would bring it to Bular's attention.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think this human trollhunter was actually a changeling." Strickler's voice brought her from her thoughts.

She gave a rather smug smile. "If the trollhunter were a changeling, you would think they'd value their life enough to come forward immediatly with the amulet, wouldn't they?"

Strickler seemed to be trying to read her reactions. He may be older than she was, but she'd had better practice at subterfuge. He usually allowed his humanity to get the best of him. She hated her humanity.

"You would think that. Regardless, a human or a changeling trollhunter is not the norm. If it is a changeling, they probably wouldn't last as long as most of the previous trollhunters."

Nomura looked over. "Indeed. Bular would certainly make quick work of them, human or changeling."

Nearby a clock started chiming. It was midnight.

"Well, if Bular isn't coming tonight, I need to go and sort the incoming packages. Don't you have a history class to bore tomorrow?"

Strickler scowled at her remark, but left either way. Once she was certain he was gone, she went to the safe in her office to retrieve her purse. Checking to see that the amulet and horngozzle were still there, she headed off to Trollmarket.

...

Over the next few weeks she got into a bit of routine of her trollhunter duties. While she couldn't really "answer the call" while she was running the museum, she managed to slip those between lunch and dinner and dodging Bular. A lot of the things she was asked to do were rather inane, such as clearing out a couple gnome infestations. She knew not to touch their hats, but even so all she wanted to do was punt the whole lot and their constant bickering.

though one request she got was really curious, from a troll named Bagdwella. She asked Nomura if she could deliver an ornate box to her sister who lived in a sewer on the other side of town, and to be very careful that only her sister open it. Nomura looked over the box. She still had difficulty reading trollish. But she could make out some of the characters. She looked at the robust troll.

"This doesn't contain a curse, does it?" She asked wryly.

Bagdwella looked offended at the accusation. She demanded for Nomura to return it. Nomura shook her head. She didn't know the extent of the curse, but judging from the carvings it may have had to do with gravity.

"I'm sorry, but as the trollhunter, I can't on good conscience let you have this back. Whatever issue you have with your sister I'm sure it could be resolved more civil than a silly curse."

Bagdwella huffed and stormed off back to her stall. Nomura looked over the box knowing exactly what to do with it. A sensible trollhunter would lock it away in the vault. She had a better idea. She would send it to a changeling named Gladysgoro. She worked as a dental assistant and loved to torture children for fun behind the orthodontist back. She may not have liked children too much, but some things can go too far.

...

After dealing with the box she went towards the forge where she could train. Though she felt she could hardly call it training. She wondered if Blinky was taking things slow and easy because she was a "human woman." Because lately the only thing that excited her from training was when Blinky taught her the lore. As a historian she loved learning new things.

"Blinky is there anything else that this place has to offer, I feel as if there's more to this trollhunter training." She asked, hooking her sword to her hip.

"Well Master Nomura, I don't want to overtax you."

She rolled her eyes. "Come now, I may be human, but I believe I can take much more than what your having this place dish out."

A voice laughed from the stands. Ever since their little duel, Draal has made it a point to sit in on every one of her training sessions. You'd think he didn't trust her! She got an idea.

"You think you could train me better, tough guy?" She called up to him.

"Master Nomura, perhaps it would be best that you don't antagonize him?" Blinky said, nervousness tinging his voice.

She gave the four armed troll a warm smile. "I'm sure Draal is more bark than bite."

At her remark Draal jumped from the high stand, landing a few feet from them. He walked over to them, leaning on a fist to look over her.

"If I were to train you, I would work you within an inch of your life." He growled.

Nomura smiled at him. "Well, I'm always up for more excitement. I figure you can do my physical training here, and Blinky, I'll still come by your library for the literary learning"

Blinky looked between Draal and Nomira unsure what to say, but smiled at her request he still teach her in ways he knew. He nodded.

"Very well then. As you wish, Master Nomura . I will leave you to Draal." He walked out, ARRRGGGH following.

Once they were out of earshot, Draal stomped close to her.

"What game are you playing now, Trollhunter?" He nearly spat the last word. He put as much contempt in that title than he normally would in using the word 'impure.'

"I'm not playing any games here. I want a more effective training." She smiled at him innocently.

"I don't buy that. I don't know how long you plan on stretching this scheme of yours, whatever it is. But know this: I will not let history repeat itself."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"Merlin's made mistakes in the past. One mistake nearly led to the destruction of trollmarket. If it came to it, I WILL kill you. Even if it meant forfeiting any chance of obtaining The Amulet. I will NOT let Blinky go through that again."

She shook her head. "Draal your not making any sense."

He sneered at her ignorance.

"Why don't you just look up Tellad-Urr the Terrible." He stormed out After that, leaving her ever clueless.

She looked around the hero's Forge, trying to pick out this terrible troll that Draal was talking about. The name seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't think of why. Until she saw him. she recognized the form of the supposed evil troll, but she didn't know enough of the story. She was going to need to do some research.


	5. Risky business

Draal certainly kept to his promise of not going easy on her. The exercises she ended up doing in the Forge were certainly more difficult than she anticipated, not to say she couldn't do them. But she certainly was kept on her toes at all times. After some time, Draal even did some one-on-one sparring. It wasn't long before she was able to overcome the instinctual urge to shift, which sometimes caused her eyes to glow.

One evening in particular, however, Draal stopped the sparring.

"Why do you do that when you fight?" He asked her.

"Do what? She stood in a relaxed position, sword at her side.

"When you fight, you keep your other hand clenched in a fist."

Nomura looked down at her left hand which was indeed clenched in a fist.

"Well, I am used to fighting dual-wielding my khopesh, is it my fault that there is only one Daylight sword?" She gave a little shrug.

Draal shook his head and approached her.

"I do not understand why you chose that form for the sword. Most trollhunters use a two handed broadsword. If you wish to use this one handed thin sword, you need to stop using the fighting method you use with those other swords." He picked up a training club near by. "If my destiny is not to wield the sword of daylight, I will at least make sure you can wield it properly."

He stood before her in a stance, the club hand in front of him and his other hand open and relaxed behind him. She mimicked his position.

"It's best to keep your other hand loose, ready to block or grab your opponent should the chance arise." Draal dodge the blow Nomura attempted and then grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back throwing her against the nearby wall. "The armor and the blade is a mere extension of your body. You have to expect the unexpected, and learn to embody the armor. Force it to do what you want."

Nomura struggled for a moment, then in a flash the armor glowed. The sword vanished from the hand in Draal's grip to the other, which she dragged against the wall enticing sparks which forced him to cover his eyes. She spun around breaking his grip on her wrist and turned to face him ending with the sword's tip just inches from his nose. He gave a grin that was void of the usual malice.

He ran her through more drills to get her used to fighting one handed and use the other hand to either block, grab or switch. It definitely was getting to be real useful versus her usual way of fighting.

...

The next evening Nomura had things to do at the museum. The bridge was all but assembled at this point. There was only one piece left: the eye stone. She felt torn. She had been the trollhunter now for nearly two months and it was nice to feel wanted; needed. She wondered what would happen if the eye stone turned up? As far as she knew, Bular was still clueless as to the identity of the trollhunter. But once the bridge was completed, how long would that last?

She shook her head to try to clear it and pulled her purse out of the safe. As luck would have it the strap broke causing all of the contents to spill out, including the amulet, which rolled out the door to the next room. She cursed under her breath and went after it. Where it stopped however caused all color to drain from her face. It was now in the hands of one of the goblins. He inspected it, it's soft glow illuminating his face, which had a pencil drawn mustache on his upper lip.

"Fra-gwa, hand that over." She held her hand out.

The goblin uttered a soft 'chu-cha?' and tilted his head at her.

"Yes I know what it is. It doesn't belong to you. Give it here!" She demanded more forceful.

The goblin inched towards the nearby window. If he got away she would be completely compromised. Thinking fast she grabbed a nearby hanging ornament and threw it at the goblin, causing it to explode in a green goo. Unfortunately in her haste she had forgotten that goblins act on a hive mind, as goblins appeared in all directions calling "Waga Chaka!"

She muttered a curse under her breath and grabbed the amulet. She shifted to her troll form and used her khopesh to fight off the goblins. She thought quickly, throwing one khopesh at the security camera and then called the oath, figuring it would be much easier to fight the goblins with her armor. But even so, the museum was not where she would have wanted to do this so, hoping they'd still trail her, she dove out the window. Sure enough the goblins came out almost like a swarm of insects, which isn't too far off.

She started to make work of the creatures making use of the weeks of training she's had, slashing and slicing the small green creatures who are attempting to take vengeance on every slain goblin. Unlike her twin swords, the sword of daylight made quicker, cleaner use of the goblins. Instead of bursting in disgusting green guts, they disintegrated into balls of light. She chuckled at the absurdity of her situation. The fight seemed to last hours when it was probably minutes before she must have gotten through the entire nest.

Eventually there was just one goblin left, who when he realized he was alone decided to make a run for it. Nomura could not risk even one goblin escaping with the knowledge of her identity. Without thinking, she threw daylight like one would a javelin, piercing the green creature who promptly imploded in a ball of blue light. At that Nomura sank to her knees in relief. She certainly was not expecting to have to whipe out the entire nest, but there was no choice. What one goblin knew they all knew. Bular was not going to be happy about this.

A chime broke through the silence; her phone going off with the sound of a text message. She removed her armor so she could reach her phone, looking to see who had texted her at two in the morning. The number was not one she recognized, but she knew straight away who was texting her. The message made her stomach drop.

GUTE NACHT MEINE FREUNDE! MY PLANE SHOULD BE  
ARRIVING TOMORROW EVENING. I BRING WUNDERBAR  
NEWS! I BRING THE EYE STONE. GUNMAR WAVA PREVLIN!


	6. Requiem for a dream in a changeling's he

During her training later in the evening, or was it early in the morning? Nomura could not concentrate. Her mind clouded, racing, with thoughts of death. Her death, the destruction of Arcadia, death of everything and everyone come in just a few hours. She did not know what to do. She tried to pay attention to her surroundings, to the forge running her through whatever Draal had programmed it for, but she really was not into it.

Draal meanwhile was off to the sidelines, piecing together his father's body. They had finally managed to retrieve all of the fragments from the canal above. It was rather sombre to do, thinking of his father. They were not close emotionally after his father took the mantle of Trollhunter. Sure he still trained him, but Kanjigar thought to protect his son by not showing any emotional ties. Draal shook his head to clear the sadness away. He would show his father great honor by finishing putting him together.

He looked over to check on Nomura's progress with the drill he had set and noticed she seemed unusually distracted. So much she did not realize the that floor had shifted, ready to dump her down to the caverns below. Acting quickly, he stopped what he was doing and rolled over to catch her just in the nick of time. He worked his way back to the entrance of the forge, deactivating the traps.

She stood in shock unsure of what just happened.

"That certainly was unlike you, Trollhunter. What has you distracted tonight?" Draal demanded, snapping Nomura out of her thoughts.

She looked around finally aware of her surroundings.

"Oh..." She trailed off. "It's not something I really want to discuss here. It's a bit claustrophobic down here, if you get what I'm saying?"

Draal nodded in understanding.

"Well it is getting close to the time you usually head home, I can escort you if you'd like." He gestured to the doorway, and she nodded heading out.

Normally he would only take her as far as the glowing stairs, but he wanted to know what was on her mind, so tonight he followed her out of Trollmarket. They walked some ways, to a nearby park. It was still a couple of hours before sunrise, but the sky was just starting to lighten.

It was quiet. Almost surreal. She sat on the nearest bench; Draal remained standing.

"So, what has you so distracted tonight?" Draal asked again.

Nomura decided to answer his question with another question.

"Draal, do you know what dreams lie within a changeling's heart?"

Draal looked at her confused. "What do you mean by that?"

She ran her finger over the face of the amulet, it's blue glow soft, it's hands twitching, ticking like a watch. She sighed. She really had no choice, so she told him. How Bular had collected all the pieces of the bridge. How she had helped in reassembling it. And how by sundown the next evening, the only piece missing was in her hand.

Draal was understandably angry, and even punched a tree right from it's roots. Nomura barely flinched at his outburst.

"So this is your endgame isn't it? What you've been playing at this whole time?" He growled, trembling with anger.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She looked at the horizon, slowly growing lighter with the impending sunrise.

"No." Was her only answer.

Draal shook his head in disbelief.

"What, you just suddenly had a change of heart?"

She clenched her teeth. "When I found this thing, I SHOULD have turned it over. It would have been the smart thing to do. But I couldn't. Even now, with the eye stone first contact will be made with Gunmar in years. Chances are he will order the death of all changeling's in this town. We're replaceable. I would have been killed then and will be killed now."

Draal sneered. "So that's it then? You're just afraid?"

Nomura gave an exasperated noise. "Do you have rocks for brains? You're not getting it! I'll ask you again: do you know what dreams lie within a changeling's heart?"

Draal shook his head, eyes narrow.

"I'll tell you. Acceptance. To belong somewhere. I'm no fool, to the gumm-gumms we are just tools, made to serve, expendable. We only know to fear whoever is in charge and to worship them. To troll kind that's what we are: tools of gummgumms. Spies. We don't belong in either world. After I found this, after becoming the trollhunter I finally belonged somewhere. People actually WANT me around. So no, thinking on it I WOULDN'T use this to release Gunmar!"

Draal crossed his arms. "So I have rocks for brains. But that time you said 'wouldn't'"

Nomura turned to him, confused. "What?"

Draal approached her. "Before you said you couldn't, now you wouldn't. Even if it meant your life?"

Nomura found herself shaking her head.

"Why? Answer that, and we can move on."

Nomura looked down at the amulet, for the first time feeling it's actual weight. She looked out at the steadily lightening horizon.

"You said before, you would prevent history from repeating." She started; Draal nodding. She pulled out a scrap of parchment from her pocket, handing it to him. "Well, I want to do the same."

The paper was obviously torn from a book, on it was a drawing that almost looked familiar. The troll in the drawing was in action, holding a sword in each hand and shark-like teeth bared.

"It's not a bad rendition if I should say so. Though the only thing really wrong was the artist giving me four arms. I only vaguely remember the event depicted on that chapter, it was well before even your father becoming trollhunter. Some fight, plenty of fear. Either way, I want things to change to. I may not be able to change the past, but I can change the future."

Draal handed the page back to her.

"And how do you plan to do that?" He asked.

"I have an idea. It's risky as hell, and it will expose me on both sides." She gave him a devious grin. "But , there will be plenty of fighting."

...

Early in the evening, just hours from sunset, Bular, Strickler and another changeling by the name of Otto Scaarbach stood before the completed Killahead bridge. Otto was ready to put the final piece on, the Eye stone.

"We are about to make history." He said almost giddy.

"Be quiet and hurry up, impure! " Bular growled. Otto bowed and climbed to the top of the bridge, inserting the final stone.

The bridge glowed an eery white light and a veiled doorway appeared to open. Within the smoke was a large shadowy figure. Bular knealt on one knee, followed suit by Strickler and Otto.

"Father!" He cried out, almost in pain.

"My son, it has been too long." The voice from the other side was deep, eerie so.

"We have finally finished the bridge, all we need now is the trollhunter amulet!"

The shadow shifted. "And where is the trollhunter now?"

Bular clenched a fist, "Whoever they are, they have eluded me for months now. We have not been able to even identify the human who has it."

"The trollhunter is human?" Gunmar seemed curious. "Yet it seems the changelings are failing at such a simple task. Perhaps you should get more competent changelings? "

Strickler paled at the implications.

"You're right father, I should get right on that."

Bular stood and pulled out his swords, backing Strickler to the corner.

"Bular, please..." Strickler started, knowing it was pointless.

Before Bular could act, their attention was drawn to a noise at the entrance of the room. Nomura stumbled in, looking very worse for the wear. Her arm hung limp at her side, possibly dislocated, and She had a bleeding cut on her cheek, which she had to coerce Draal to give her. It's not like she could have gotten a convincing one from Blinky or even the pacifist.

"Nice of you to join us, Nomura." Otto said snidely. "You are just in time to have some fun."

Nomura acted in pain, leaning against the wall at the entrance of the exhibit. She bit back the smile, knowing he wasn't far from wrong.

"You're late, impure." Bular growled, turning his attention to her.

"With good reason, Bular." She turned her hand upward to show the amulet. The others stared in shock.

"Merlin's amulet! How did you get that?" Otto asked the million dollar question, the blue light reflecting on his glasses.

Nomura shook her head, "The trollhunter was here last night. Wiped out the entire nest of goblins. I managed to get this in the fight. "

Well it was mostly true. Strickler slipped away from Bular and snatched the amulet from her hand.

"My Lord with this we can take Arcadia!" Strickler shouted, holding the amulet out.

While Bular insisted he would do the honor of freeing his father, Nomura quietly fixed her shoulder knowing the impending fight would go better if she had both arms. She just hoped her hunch was correct.

Once the amulet was inserted into the bridge, it seemed to react negatively. Rather than releasing the gummgumm king, the bridge seemed to reject the amulet all together, and it went flying out smacking Otto square in the face, shattering his glasses. The amulet rolled to a stop at Strickler's feet. He picked it up to look it over.

"Explain what happened, impure!" Bular shouted in the room, now dark and silence due to the bridge being rendered inert from the loss of the amulet.

"Daylight is... HER'S to command!? The trollhunter, it won't work without the trollhunter!" He said with urgency. "Nomura, where is the trollhunter, what did you do to her? "

Nomura rolled her shoulder to alleviate the stiffness.

"Do to her? Interesting you should ask." She walked closer to Strickler. "I'm glad that my hunch was correct, that if anyone else were to use the amulet against my will, it wouldn't work. I found it funny how it happened, I mean seriously Scaarbach."

The pudgy changeling was still rolling on the ground clutching his face from the glass that pierced his eyes.

"Explain yourself impure, you try my patience." Bular said lowly, jumping from the top of the bridge.

"Explain? How about I just show you instead?" She held out her hand and recited the oath. To the surprise of at least two of the occupants of the room, she was suddenly adorned with the glowing blue armor.

"You?" Strickler asked in awe.

"How could an impure be the trollhunter?" Bular growled, hatred in his red eyes.

Nomura shook her head as the sword appeared in her hand.

"Call me 'impure' all you want Bular, but I will still shove Daylight where the Heartstone doesn't shine." She gestured to the sword in her hand as she walked over to the entry way.

"You think you can take us both by yourself?" Strickler asked, shifting to his troll form and reaching for a handful of his feather quills.

"Of course not, that's why I brought this." She slammed the blade against the support rope, causing the curtain to fall revealing three other trolls: Draal, Blinky and ARRRGGGH.

"Traitor!" Strickler made a lunge for her, which Draal stopped.

"I'll take care of this one!" He shouted knocking the smaller troll out of the way.

Good thing, because at the same time Bular made a move towards her with his twin swords both which Nomura narrowly parried. He swing both simultaneously, forcing Nomura to backflip out of the way. She was going to need a second sword in this fight. As she tried to get an opening, one of Bular's blows knocked Daylight out of her hand, which vanished as it skidded across the floor. Nomura did a few flips backwards to be out of the way, and instantly shifted to her troll form, armor shifting to accommodate the new form.

"Master Nomura what...?" Blinky trailed off at the sight.

"Don't worry about me, you and ARRRGGGH take care of the bridge!" Nomura shouted drawing her khopesh swords. Now she was more in her element, and it should make for a fairer fight.

"Ah... Right." Blinky and ARRRGGGH went towards the bridge.

Bular charged towards her and she charged back, now on even grounds with fighting. As the fight wore on, her dodging and blocking blows, she found it hard to find an opening. Plus with the fight in the museum, there was so much going on, so many things getting wrecked, she had to get him out if the museum. It was a good thing she disabled the security cameras earlier that morning. She chanced a look out the window to see it still daylight, so instead she dove through the maintenance hatch nearby. This would have been where Draal and the others got to the museum safely.

"You are pathetic Bular, you had victory within your reach, only to have it snatched away so easily." She taunted, before jumping down the hatch. She stood in anticipation waiting for Bular to come after, and after hearing his roar, she knew her comment enraged him.

The fight went on in the sewers, blow after blow on both sides blocked and parried. Nomura grew frustrated. She had to find an opening, but even so, her khopesh alone would do nothing to the gummgumm. She used the wall as leverage to jump over Bular, much like the first time she faced him as the trollhunter. In his momentary distraction, she pressed a hidden switch on her scimitar which released a foul green poison. With creepers sun she might actually win the fight. She threw one blade at him in an uppercut movement which he blocked easily, but left him open. She slashed low at his abdomen, and made contact. The khopesh snagged on his belt, but the poison made contact. It was far too soon to celebrate though, as with a bellow of rage he lunged at her, one hand on his open wound, stumbling through a grate.

In the momentary quiet. Nomura picked up the fallen khopesh and followed him through the opening. She saw nothing, heard nothing, as she went through the opening and eventually finding herself in the canals. The sun was still up, but approaching sunset; the sky turning orange. She still saw no sign of the burly troll. She stuck to the shadows, ears turning to catch the slightest noise.

Without warning a clawed hand wrapped itself around her throat, and in a fast movement shoved her into the sunlight. The sun's rays forced her to her human form. She clawed at the now stone hand wrapped tightly around her throat. Looking down she saw Bular at this point was half stone. The poison was acting slow.

"Your fool poison may finish me, but I will take final pleasure in eliminating you. And when I fall, I will be remembered. There will be nothing to remember you by impure." His voice was growing stiffer as the poison seemed to be reacting inward to out.

She was certainly running out of time. Her vision clouding, black spots bouncing around. She kicked at the air, futilely. She couldn't breathe, and almost couldn't think. She suddenly had a revelation, remembering what Draal had told her not long ago. 'The armor and the blade is a mere extension of your body. You have to expect the unexpected, and learn to embody the armor. Force it to do what you want.' As her vision grew darker, she wanted to do anything to wipe the smirk of victory from the troll's face. She felt the warmth of the Daylight sword appear in her hand, and in her last seconds she slashed at the gummgumm, causing the arm wrapped around her throat to disconnect from the body. Before she lost total consciousness, she saw a bright explosion of his body being destroyed.

...

Draal followed the trail of battle through the sewers to the canal. He looked around the area and noticed the pile of rocks nearby. Sticking to the shadows he approached the scene. He noticed the rocks were what remained of Bular, and it felt as if a weight had been lifted from his chest. But where was... He noticed her, lying in the sun, lifeless.

"Nomura!" He called out.

He noticed her skin was almost the same color of her troll form's flesh. That was when he realized the stone hand clenched about her throat. He heard a slight ticking sound too, realizing it was coming from the amulet, and it was slow. He had to act fast, taking note that she was in full sunlight. Without another moment's hesitation, he reached into the sunlight to grab her leg, feeling the burn of the sun pierce his right arm, and pulled her into the shade. Then he quickly crumbled the stone around her throat. Freeing her from it's grip.

Within a few seconds, the amulet spun wildly before the whole of the armor glowed brightly, as if jump-starting her. Nomura jackknifed off the ground with a deep breath, curling in a tight ball, coughing to catch her breath. Draal barely registered the motion, as his dead arm was ripped off his body. Nomura sat up, trying to catch her breath. She took in her surroundings, realizing the half burnt half petrified remains of Bular around her. So she did manage to finish him, good. She rubbed a hand around her throat wondering how she got out of the choke hold. That's when she realized her company.

"Draal what are you..." She trailed off taking notice of his arm, or at this point, lack thereof. "What happened to your arm?!"

Draal helped her to her feet.

"Well, you were unconscious in the sunlight, I had to act quickly before you actually died." He rubbed at his shoulder. It hurt but didn't hurt.

Nomura didn't understand. She pinched her nose, her head had started pounding due to the sudden regaining of blood flow.

"But, why? If I'd died, you would have gotten everything you wanted. Bular dead, and a chance to be the trollhunter. I'm sure you would have been next in line!"

"It didn't seem right to become the trollhunter like that, it wouldn't have been right."

"Oh, suddenly your HONORABLE?" She shouted.

Draal seemed to act sheepish. "I deserve that."

Nomura shook her head, rubbing her forehead. She really wasn't in the mood for this conversation right now. She held her hand up to cut off the conversation.

"Forget it. Where are Blinky and ARRRGGGH?"

"They should be finishing moving the bridge to Trollmarket by now. The green changeling I was fighting managed to escape in the chaos."

Of course he did.

"Strickler was always a coward. What about the other changeling?"

Draal shook his head. "I did not see any other changeling's in the room."

That didn't make her happy, but at least they got the bridge.

"Terrific. We should get to Trollmarket."

She wasn't too happy, regardless of the victory. She didn't worry too much about Strickler, he was a sentimental fool who always got invested in his human life. Scaarbach was who she worried about, but that was for another day. They made their way to Trollmarket, Nomura's head pounding. She had a feeling her headache was going to get worse long before it got better.


	7. Judge not lest she be judged

"A changeling! This entire time you've been a changeling!" To say Blinky was irritated would be an understatement.

Nomura, Draal, Blinky and ARRRGGGH were currently in the forge, as it had much better lighting then Blinky's Library. Blinky was currently helping Draal remove the dead stone bits from his stump. It seemed like an uncomfortable task for both parties.

"I simply cannot believe you have been lying to us this entire time!" Blinky continued, knocking off another piece of stone.

"With good reason." Nomura responded, leaning against a nearby wall with her arms crossed.

She was currently in human form. She figured it would be easier on everyone if she were in the form they knew. Not that it mattered right now. While Blinky was occupied with his current task, as well as berating her, ARRRGGGH was rather quiet. But then again, the large troll was usually quiet.

"'Good reason?' And just what would that be? Spy for Gunmar? Get in our good graces and Garner information for your fellow changelings?" His voice grew louder with each accusation. Something that was grating harshly on Nomura's already pounding headache. She felt herself flush as she get her teeth trying to bite her tongue.

"Well I have half of mine to-" Blinky's tirade was interrupted by the sound of a fist slamming on to the table, startling everyone.

ARRRGGH's runes lit up bright green. He shouted at Blinky in trollish. Though his words were jumbled, Nomura could get the gist of what he was saying, as she could speak the language, despite her difficulty in reading it.

*Blinky, stop being stupid!*

The six eyed troll narrowed all six eyes in offense at the accusation. "I beg your pardon?"

*Stop being stupid!* ARRRGGH repeated.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Blinky demanded, placing two of his hands on his hips.

"Bad trolls can change," ARRRGGH grunted, switching to English. "Can feel bad for bad decisions. I know."

His words caught the smaller troll off guard, his face softening as he pondered on his companion's words.

"Of course. You are correct aren't you? I am being rather dull aren't I?" He turned to Nomura, "Apologies Master Nomura. I can be rather pig-headed with my temper, sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Draal asked in an aside, grunting as Blinky was less than gentle with the removal of the next piece of stone.

Nomura chuckled, and gave her teacher a nod at his apology. She walked over to ARRRGGH., placing a hand gently on his arm, she smiled at him. "Thank you, ARRRGGH."

The larger troll returned her smile.

"So the changeling has finally decided to reveal her secret?" A grouchy voice called from the entryway, pulling the attention of all occupants.

"Yes Vendel, I..." Nomura started, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. "Wait, 'finally?'"

Vendel approached the group, leaning forward on his Heartstone staff.

"If you think you can keep any secret from me in MY Trollmarket... You've got another thing coming." though it seemed that Vendel was always in a grouchy mood, Nomura saw a glimmer of humor in his milky gray eyes.

"It's true." Grumbled ARRRGGH. Nomura held her hands up in defeat.

"Now, show me your troll form." Vendel instructed.

She figured he would want to see that. So she concentrated and shed her human form. Vendel stroked his beard contemplatively.

"Hmm. And the armor fits both forms?" He asked.

Nomura gave a curt nod. She pulled out the Amulet, donning the armor.

"It also shifts when I shift." She remarked, hooking the sword of daylight to her left hip.

Vendel gave a quiet grunt as she turned around to let him get a better view. As she moved, the entire forge lit up and from the center, glowing a menacing red light. Nomura felt suddenly drawn to it.

"The soothescryer..." Blinky whispered.

Vendel gestured to the mechanism and Nomura approached it. She still felt unsure about putting her hand in its spinning mouth. She glanced over at the others, and Blinky gave her a reassuring nod. Steeling herself, she stuck her right hand into the mouth of the soothescryer.

Unlike last time, she felt a pull from within, one that seemed to yank her forward. She stumbled a bit, feeling lightheaded. She placed her hand on her head, shaking it to clear it. When she opened her eyes she noticed two things. The first being for some reason her hand looked both human and troll at the same time. She looked down at her body and realized the rest could be said the same. How strange. The second thing she realized was it seems that she was no longer in the Forge. Though where she was looked identical to the forge, it was distinctly different. Everything was blue, quiet. She looked around and noticed the only thing she could see here for all of the statues of Fallen trollhunters, and the ceiling was replaced with what appeared to be the night sky, except with far more constellations she had ever seen.

She couldn't admire her surroundings too long though, as in her distraction, something hit her from behind. She stumbled forward, and out of instinct reached for her khopesh, only to find them non-existent.

UNWELCOME!  
IMPURE!

"You will find material weapons useless here, changeling." A disembodied voice shouted as something slammed into her again.

She pulled out Daylight to block a third blow, as what was attacking her took form of a vaguely familiar troll. The troll in front of her was translucent, made of blue lights.

A MISTAKE HAS BEEN MADE!  
UNWORTHY!

"What makes you think yourself to be worthy to stand here, changeling?" He asked, Fury in his eyes.

He swung his sword into her hands knocking the blade into the air. He caught it, the smaller handle seemed to be swallowed by his much larger hand.

"Wait, I thought only trollhunters..." Her voice trailed off as her Rapier style blade morphed into a much larger broadsword, which she found pointed at her nose.

"We are trollhunters!" It was then that she recognized who she was speaking with.

"Wait! You're Kanjigar, aren't you? Your voice was the one I heard calling to me from my amulet"

YOUR AMULET?!  
OUR AMULET!  
WE ARE THE COUNCIL OF ELDER TROLLHUNTERS

The sword reappeared in her hand, it's weight catching her off guard before it turned back into a Rapier.

"Okay. So where exactly am I, anyways?" Nomura asked gesturing around the room. "Why do I look like a double exposure picture?"

"Because you in actuality have two souls, Changeling. No changeling ever set foot into the void."

MERLIN HAS MADE A MISTAKE!  
AN IMPURE CANNOT BE THE TROLLHUNTER!

"And what exactly is the 'void'?" Nomura asked, trying to ignore the whispering voices, which were starting to get on her nerves.

"A place Between Worlds. A place for the trollhunter to receive counsel from those that came before. We've been waiting, watching, growing Restless until you have proven yourself worthy."

Nomura crossed her arms and looked around at each of the statues, each having glowing eyes that seemed to stare at her. They still whisper doubts, insults.

"You've been watching me?" She asks, trying to continue to ignore them.

"Yes. There are no secrets here. We have seen your victories," He showed an illusion of her defeat of Bular. "And your deceptions."

Nomura turned away as he played an image of her doing Bular's bidding.

"To be a trollhunter requires sacrifices. I had to distance myself from my son to keep him safe, something YOU failed to do!" Kanjigars voice rose in those last words.

Nomura scowled at the late trollhunter. And at the voices muttering in the background.

"Ok, first of all, what happened with Draal was not my fault. I certainly never expected him to reach into the sunlight to save me. Second, if you had actually payed any attention to your son, you would know that Draal does whatever the hell he wants. And third," She glowered at the stars above. "I can hear every word you all are saying. 'Impure', 'unfit', blah blah blah. I get it. You're not happy I'm a changeling. Well guess what, I can't help that. Just like I couldn't help HIS voice calling MY name from this damn thing."

She pointed at Kanjigar. Then she clenched a fist.

"If you want to be pissed at someone, be pissed at Merlin. He's the one who apparently deemed me worthy of it. And my understanding is it's a lifetime commitment. I don't care what anyone says, I'll be the trollhunter out of sheer defiance if I have to. I'm a changeling. I'm your trollhunter. GET OVER IT!"

The silence that followed her tirade was deafening.

"Well said, TROLLHUNTER."

She turned to him, he had almost a cocky grin.

"Well I've dealt with racism and prejudice my whole life. I just got tired of it." She gave a shrug.

"You may not be done with it just yet. You will have to learn which secrets are worth keeping or telling. Trust, like respect, is earned, not readily given. How you earn it is up to you, Trollhunter." His voice faded, as the room faded.

Nomura stumbled as she found herself back in the forge.

"You're back." A voice grumbled behind her.

She turned to see Draal rubbing at his now clean stump.

"That certainly was a pleasant field trip. I've had easier times dealing with pubescent teenagers." She shuddered. Draal gave a chuckle.

"What did my father say.?"

Nomura shifted to human form.

"He told me I should choose which secrets are worth keeping and such. So I guess I should tell everyone the truth. They deserve to know." She sighed, wondering if she'd ever catch a break. "By the way, where are Blinky and ARRRGGGH?"

"Blinky went to see about getting a mechanical arm to replace the one that was lost." He didn't seem happy at the prospect of a prosthetic.

"Ah. Well, let's go see what they're up to then, and arrange an audience." Nomura knew the evening was only going to get worse before it got better.


	8. Trials and Triumbrics

If you're curious about what Draal meant about him and his father and ARRRGGGH fighting mounting trolls, I recommend you look up Secret History of Troll Kind. It's a comic book for Blinky tells how Kanjigar became trollhunter and how ARRRGGH joined Trollmarket. It's a really good read I recommend you to either buy it or borrow it. Don't forget that I put wips, research and tidbits on trollhunter-nomura tumblr

...

"Well, that went better than I expected." Nomura said as the group adjourned into Blinky's Library after revealing the fact that Nomura was a changeling to all of Trollmarket.

"Indeed, Master Nomura," Blinky concurred, taking a seat on a nearby stool, ARRRGGH standing next to him, idly snacking on some random garbage. Draal stood by the door testing out his mechanical prosthetic.

While a large portion of the trolls did not seem to mind too much about the truth of the matter, a great deal cried out in outrage. Some going as far as to call for her immediate eviction out of Trollmarket. Vendel took none of that, however, insisting that she was more than welcome here. Especially considering she did in fact kill Bular. That got a great deal of them off her case, but it didn't stop the whispers and dirty looks.

"What do they want me to do? Kill Gunmar?" She asked herself. The others looked at her strangely. That was when she realized she asked that question out loud.

"Look, while the notion that may be, Master Nomura, it is unfortunately impossible." Blinky said sadly.

Nomura tilted her head in curiosity. "Why?"

"Countless trollhunters before have tried. There is something almost immortal about him. I could do research on the matter, of course. But it most certainly would be difficult, especially considering he has the Decimar blade."

The mention of that vile blade made Nomura's skin crawl. She had felt its effects once in her life. Punishment for a failure of sorts. Her attention was subconsciously pulled to Draal, who was still trying to get used to his new arm. She barely remembered anything during that time. Only that she had no control. Pain. Sadness. Fear. Heartbreak. She felt a pang in her heart. She shook her head to clear it.

"Well if a way to counter that blade can be found, I know you're the one to find it." She gave a smile to Blinky, and he nodded.

...

Over the next couple weeks, things seemed normal, yet not normal. Nomura steered clear of those who didn't take kindly to her being a changeling, and usually just hung out at Blinky's library, reading over the Troll Lore to maybe finding some clue, or at the forge training with Draal. Training was certainly amped up since she trained in both human and troll forms now; something she hadn't really done before. And she had much more time to train being that she couldn't really keep her day job at the museum.

In between those she found herself trying to find quiet corners to get rest. And that was alot harder to do than she originally anticipated. One day she was in the back of Bagdwella's shop when Draal happened upon her.

"Just what are you doing here, Nomura?" He asked very loudly, startling her from her nap.

She looked up at him, rather bleary-eyed.

"I WAS enjoying a nice nap, which you rudely interrupted." She glared at him.

"Why are you sleeping in Bagdwella's store room? I've heard tell that you have been taking these 'naps' all over Trollmarket."

She leaned against a nearby box.

"Well, considering I AM half-human, I DO need to get SOME sleep."

Draal rolled his eyes. "Do you not have a dwelling on the surface world? Where you lived while you kept your secret?"

Nomura tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Unfortunately, since my secret was also revealed to two other Changelings, my betrayal is bound to have been spread to all in the Janus order. The leadership among Changelings." She explained when she noticed his blank look. "My apartment is no longer safe. For all I know, there's an Antramonstrum waiting for me the second I open the door."

Draal grunted. "Well you can't just take small rests around Trollmarket. It's showing that you are not getting enough rest."

She gave a sly smile at his concern. "Thank you for your concern. I asked Vendel about getting my own place down here, and he said it could take weeks before it would be ready."

"Then until it is ready, I insist you stay in my cave." Draal crossed his arms.

Nomura looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "Gee Draal, this isn't your way of trying to rekindle our relationship, is it?"

Draal let out a low growl, and Nomura wasn't sure if it was her exhaustion or the lighting, but it looked almost as if his cheeks became a darker shade of blue.

"Make no assumptions, trollhunter. I only want to ensure you are in top fighting condition. And that includes getting enough rest."

"Very well. I accept your offer, but only until my personal cave is ready." He nodded at that.

...

It wasn't long until Blinky actually found the answer they were looking for. He almost seemed as short of rest as Nomura had been, spending almost a week locked in his library pouring over all his books, till it seemed he lost it burning the book he said contained the answer. It wasn't until the ashes singed the table top that the true answer was revealed. Which is why they were heading towards a part of Trollmarket Nomura had never been.

Before her was a large vehicular looking machine.

"What exactly is this?" She asked, looking over the contraption.

"The gyre. It's the only way we can get to Argentina safely and quickly." Blinky said, as ARRRGGH pulled down a portion of it.

"Hate gyre." The large troll whined as he climbed in.

"You might want to be in your troll form for this." Draal grumbled, climbing in behind the other two.

Nomura had no idea what to make of the warning, and decided to ignore the suggestion.

Blinky pulled on a lever and the gyre started up, making the worst rollercoaster that humans have made seem as tame as a merry-go-round.

The four stumbled out, and it took a few minutes for Nomura's head to clear, though she could have sworn she heard someone mutter a 'told you so.'

"HATE GYRE!" ARRRGGH cried out in a whimper. She couldn't agree more.

The meeting with Gatto, a massive mountain troll went as well as you'd expect. She had no idea that there were trolls that large. Gatto certainly was a sight to behold. When he spoke, there was always a deep echo. While he found the prospect of a changeling trollhunter fascinating, he still seemed indifferent, especially when he ate his own servants. Nomura felt for the amulet in her pocket, ready to transform if needed. It wasn't until he gave them a riddle that Nomura felt that they may not get out of this unscathed.

Her hunch was correct as even though she answered the riddle correctly, he told them that they weren't going to get out alive. She pulled out the amulet, but before she could get the thought out to transform the amulet was knocked out of her hand as she and Draal were shoved into his gaping maw.

...

It took just a few minutes for her head to clear. She looked around and noticed that there was massive piles of gold and jewels around her.

"Are you ok?" Draal asked, holding a hand out to help her up.

"How ok do you expect me to be, after being eaten by a cannibalistic mountain?" She snapped.

He couldn't hold back a smirk at her quip. "Good. Me too. Looks like Gatto's keep is in his stomach."

She looked around at the piles of treasure until the odd glimmer in one caught her attention. She dug into it and pulled out a sickly looking fragment of what appeared to be Heartstone.

"Well, that takes care of that. Now of we can find out how to get out of here." She handed the stone to Draal who had a pouch in his kilt. "Is it just me, or is it getting hotter in...here..."

That was when the two noticed that the room was slowly filling with lava.

"Maybe you can carve a way out with daylight?" Draal asked as they backed away.

"I would, except I don't have the amulet. It got knocked out of my hand when he ate us, and for some stupid reason it won't reappear for me."

"Terrific." Draal looked around hoping to find some way to escape. If they had a horngozzle that might have worked, remembering when He and his father along with ARRRGGGH battled a horde of mountain trolls during the Migration.

"Maybe if we made his stomach upset? He's got all these Potions, maybe they can make a combination strong enough to make him throw up?" Nomura pointed to the various wine and potion bottles lining the shelf. It might work, they've got nothing to lose except time.

Meanwhile on the outside. Blinky and ARRRGGH were running away from Gatto's minions. The living volcano tried to grab at them to no avail. In Blinky's hand was the amulet, which the trollhunter had lost when she was eaten. The prospect of losing her made his heart ache. He had to make sure the amulet went to a worthy party, if they could just make it back to the gyre. However he wasn't sure how, considering he and ARRRGGH were cornered far away from the tunnel.

"Looks like I can enjoy more snacks." Gatto said almost gleefully, his glowing ember eyes focused on the cowering pair.

Before either party could act, Blinky's phone went off. The phone was a gift from Nomura, early in her training so she could be reached while she was on the surface world. Blinky idly wondered who would be calling? His heart soared when he saw the caller ID.

"Master Nomura! You're alive!" He cried out in joy.

"Barely." She groused, the connection was shoddy, probably due to being in the bowel of a volcano. But it was better than nothing. "We're running out of space in here though."

In actuality, Nomura was standing on Draal's shoulders, as he was standing on a floating piece of rubble in the middle of a lava pit.

"Look, where are you in relation to Gatto." Nomura adjusted her grip on Draal's horns.

"Well, Master Nomura, it appears Gatto is ready to eat ARRRGGH and myself. It does not look good for us."

Nomura thought quick. "Listen Blinky. You tell this rotten son of.. "

Blinky was appalled at the colorful language she spoke, skillfully mixing trollish and English insults together.

"The trollhunter wishes to let you know, that if you refuse to let her and her companion go, she will dump an entire vial of Creeper's Sun poison into your stomach and, " Blinky listened to what Nomura was saying. "you can have fun dealing with a petrified treasure room."

Gatto raised an eyebrow. "She's bluffing."

Nomura heard that clearly through the phone, and the surrounding area. "I'm a changeling..."

"...do you really want to take that risk?" Blinky gestured to the phone in his hand, already knowing what she was saying.

...

The group made their way to the gyre, not wanting to waste another second to get away from this nightmare.

"Remind me to get more Creeper's Sun when we get back to trollmarket." Nomura said, shifting into her troll form as she climbed into the gyre.

"Wait, you didn't have any with you?" Blinky asked, startled at the revelation.

"Nope. Lucky he didn't call that bluff, huh?" Nomura gave a chuckle, just simply relieved they made it out of that alive. If she never dealt with another mountain troll, it would be too soon.


	9. A Day in the Sun

The most unexpected things seem to always happen in the most inopportune time. Little did Nomura know when she went to bed, that the following day was going to be the most interesting day of her life since finding the amulet.

Nomura was enjoying a nice deep sleep, which was disturbed by a warm arm suddenly being slung around her. She awoke with a start jumping off the bed, shouting a curse, which woke up the intruder. On Draal's side of the bed sat a dark skinned human, with long white hair woven in tight braids. she shifted into troll form and reached for her khopesh ready to take down this human intruder.

"Who the hell are you!" She shouted, pointing a curved blade at the burly human.

"What the hell are you screaming about?" He groused, giving her a moody glare. That's when it hit her.

This strangers voice sounded almost identical to Draal's, but what got her was the eyes. They were the color of burnt amber. Not a color found in humans.

"Draal?" She asked tentatively.

"Who the hell else would I be?" He grumbled, rolling his eyes. Such a moody attitude.

She suppressed a smile, as it seemed he did not realize his affliction.

"Sorry, it appears you have something stuck on your horns. Kind of threw me off." She shifted back to human.

Draal reached up to grab whatever it was that startled Nomura from his horns, only to find his horns weren't there. He grabbed at the space above his head in futility, before it dawned on him what happened. Instead of the proud horns he inherited from his mother, his head was covered with hair. What in the... That's when he realized his left arm was no longer azure blue, but a dark muddy brown instead. He cursed, looking down at the rest of him noting that he was turned entirely human. He let out a string of curses that could be heard all the way on the other side of Trollmarket.

...

Draal sat in the center of the heartstone healing area, where Vendel was looking him over. He was not happy about his predicament. His prosthetic arm set on the bench next to him.

"I honestly am at a loss at this." Vendo commented, placing the magnifying glass he was using down. "The likes of this type of thing happening are unheard of."

"Of course they are." Draal grumbled. He rubbed his hand over his eyes. It certainly was a strange sensation feeling so fleshy.

"Remarkable," Blinky said tersely. "What could have caused this anyways?"

"I bet it was those strange potions we spilled in Gatto's keep when we tried to make him spit us out." Nomura said, unable to stop staring at Draal. He certainly made for a handsome human, even with the permanent scowl on his face.

"How long am I going to be stuck like this?" Draal asked, rubbing at the top of his head, obviously still feeling off about his lack of horns.

"Hard to say, considering the fact we have no idea what Gatto had been keeping amongst his treasures. And I highly doubt any of us will be wanting to return to Argentina anytime soon." Everybody silently agreed with Blinky at that. "It could be days, even weeks."

"Terrific. What am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Enjoy your time in the Sun." Vendel answered with a subtle grin. Things certainly have gotten interesting, thanks to the Changeling trollhunter.

...

Draal stood in the room that Nomura left him in while she went to procure human clothing for him to wear, because apparently his traditional kilt was not good enough. There was not a lot of furniture in this room, just two beds, a table, and a mirror that hung on the wall. He stared at his reflection still trying to process his new form.

Gone was his azure stone flesh, in it's place was dark brown skin that was smooth and soft. Gone were his engravings, earned when he came of age, as well as every scar earned from battles. Gone were his tall horns, instead his head was covered with soft hair, in a color similar to the color his horns were. He also noted that human teeth were dull and flat. He sneered at that. The only thing that even remotely remained the same were his eyes. They at least were the same color as they were in his true form. And at least he still had his nose ring, even though his nose was tiny in comparison to a trolls.

He scratched at the harness attached to his shoulder. Blinky had to fashion him a different prosthetic as the old one was not compatible to this form. Blinky had said it was due to the fact that humans do not have the same level of diamagnetism that trolls do, so it needed to be held to his body. It also didn't have the same functions and was harder to move than the other one. It seemed to have slower reaction time.

He ran his hand through his hair again, trying to get used to it, when the door behind him opened. In the mirror he saw it was Nomura back with clothing.

"Here. Hopefully these will fit you. I had to get them from an old storage unit, because unfortunately no clothing stores are open at four in the morning."

Draal picked up a white button shirt she laid on one of the beds. There was also a leather jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and leather shoes.

"How did you just happen to have clothing that would fit me?"

"Oh, I dated somebody back in the sixties that was about your build. Some up-and-coming Rockstar, that was really good at moving his hips." She smiled, remembering the singer fondly.

Draal let out a low growl, causing Nomura to let out a chuckle.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" She asked innocently. Draal turned away, looking back to the clothes. She shook her head. "Look, you go on and get dressed. I'm going to take advantage of the shower. Your cave is nice and all, but nothing beats hot running water."

...

Nomura climbed out of the shower, squeezing the water from her hair. The hot water from the shower was revitalizing to both forms. She noted that her human hair was getting long, just as well to help hide her identity while in Arcadia. She looked at the outfit she grabbed from the same storage unit. It would be better to wear something other than her flashy pinks, so she grabbed a blue skirt and matching Paisley blouse.

When she left the bathroom she noticed Draal sitting on the edge of one of the beds. He was dressed for the most part, but his shirt wasn't buttoned. The outfit actually looked good on him. She caught herself staring intently at him.

"Well the clothes fit, that's good. Let me help you button your shirt." She approached him, and he stood. Even though he was much smaller than his troll form, he was still nearly a foot taller than her.

"Nomura, why did you struggle finding a place of your own if you could have something like this on the surface?" Draal asked as she worked on his shirt.

"Because this is a motel. You pay by the day for accommodations like this, and it would simply burn through my entire savings if I did that. My condo I owned, but the Janus order knows where I live, so until I can be sure it's safe, it's best if I avoid it." Draal let out a grunt in agreement. "There we are."

Draal looked at himself in the mirror. He still didn't believe this had happened, damn that mountain troll. Nomura looked at the clock on the bedside table and got an idea.

"Come on, I'm going to show you your first sunrise."

...

They climbed atop a nearby hill that overlooked Arcadia. The sun was just turning the sky a dull orange, but hadn't crested the horizon just yet. Draal felt at unease. Was he truely human? Would the sun burn him? He wasn't sure. He reflexively backed into a shadow when the sun started to rise.

"Come on, it's not going to hurt you. Do you trust me?" Nomura asked, holding a hand out.

He did, actually. She has struggled hard to prove herself to be trustworthy. He placed his hand in her out stretched hand and allowed himself to be pulled into the growing sunlight. It felt warm. He saw the beauty that no troll had ever lived to see, the bright colors as the sun rose, changing from dark red, to soft orange, then bright yellow. He was stunned. He turned to Nomura and she too looked breathtaking. The sunlight on her soft blue outfit made such a sight, he honestly did not know what to think.

...

Nomura spent most of the day showing him around Arcadia. Including the museum she worked at. She actually got a pleasant surprise when they arrived.

"Miss Nomura? Is that you?" A familiar voice called out. It was the museum director.

"Oh! Hi." Nomura greeted in a friendly manner. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes. It has." They shared a brief hug. Her old boss was one of the few humans she could actually tolerate. "Please tell me you're comming back for your old position? The museum hasn't been the same without you."

"No, sorry. I'm only here for a few days before I have to leave again on my family emergency."

"That's too bad. And who is this strapping young man?" She indicated Draal standing behind Nomura, unsmiling. "Your boyfriend?"

Nomura turned slightly red at the question. "No, no. He's just a friend of mine. Nothing more."

The director chuckled. "Well if you need anything, just let me know, dear. It was nice to see you."

Nomura smiled as her old boss walked off.

"So, what's a 'boyfriend'?" Draal asked with a cocky grin.

Nomura turned to him, flashing her eyes briefly. "You better drop that right now, or I'll show you what it's like for a human to be kicked in the gronk-nuks."

He held up his hands, dropping the subject.

...

Closer to the evening they decided to get some dinner. Nomura took him to her favorite steakhouse. She ordered the food for both of them, as Draal was unsure of what to order, having never really eaten human food. She ordered him a medium rare steak with a side of mashed potatoes.

Draal poked at the steak. "What is this meat?"

"It's steak, made from a cow." Nomura who ordered the same thing, cut into the steak to eat it. It had been some time since she ate in human form, mainly eating troll food in Trollmarket.

"Why is it cooked?"

"Because humans can't eat raw meats, it can make you sick. That's the rarest they would do it, so just try it."

She had to laugh when Draal tried to pick the entire thing in his hand and eat it like a barbarian. She figured he would have difficulty using both utensils, so she helped him by cutting the steak for him. Then she had a scare when he tried to swallow a morsel whole. After saving him from choking she told him it would be much easier if he CHEWED his food. That's the main reason human teeth were flat.

"Hmm it's a lot like cat, but much more tender. Not as stringy. I like it." He said between bites. He was unsure if what to make of the potatoes, they had almost no substance, but they had good flavor.

When it was time for dessert, Nomura took to ordering for them both again. She wondered how his reaction would be to the chocolate cake. Again he poked at it unsuredly before sticking his fork into the cake to take a bite. Nomura couldn't help but stare at the elation that filled his face, the joy of the pure rich sugary goodness of the cake. It certainly was a sight to behold, one she would never forget.

...

As it approached Sunset, there was one last place that Nomura wanted to show Draal. She took him too the top of a hill that overlooked a park. Her favorite park to be exact. Every Friday an instrumental group performed here. The hill was separate enough so you could hear the music but not be near people. The sun was just beginning to set as the musicians played through their pieces.

"Even though Grieg will always be my favorite, I do listen to other music." She gave Draal a subtle wink.

When the musicians started to play some Shubert, one of her favorite songs by him she couldn't help but slowly start to dance. Draal tried to follow, which Nomura found endearing. She placed his right hand on her hip, and her left on his shoulder. She held his other hand and they swayed in time with the music. She found herself getting lost in the music, leaning her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beat. She felt safe. Warm. Almost... Happy. They stayed like that during the song. When the song ended, it was as if a spell was broken. She pulled away when she realized what had happened.

"Nomura... I-" Draal said softly, but stopped when Nomura backed away, her hand on his chest, unable to look at him.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry." And she ran.

...

She ran. She ran until her legs hurt. She ran until her lungs burned. Then she ran some more. She tried to outrun the pain she felt; the pain in her heart. But no matter how far she ran, nothing could escape it.

She collapsed near a tree, not noticing the tears streaming down her face. 'What a joke to think you deserve happiness. You're just an impure. You shouldn't string him along you fool. That's what you are, just a fool.' The thoughts just ran through her mind over and over. She didn't know how long she sat there, but it was well into the evening as the sun had fully set. Her tirade was interrupted, however, when her phone went off. Pulling it out of her pocket. It was a text from Blinky.

GOOD EVENING MASTER NOMURA. PLEASE COME TO THE LIBRARY AT YOUR EARLIEST CONVENIENCE, I HAVE NEWS REGARDING THE NEXT STONE.

She welcomed the distraction, she pocketed her phone and went to find Draal, who sat right where she had left him, which was just as well considering he wouldn't even know where to go. She knew eventually she'd have to face what happened, but for now they had a stone to get.

You can check trollhunter-nomura. Tumblr for wips and arts, as well as a visualization of human Draal.

The dancing is a scene that I have been dying to write since before I wrote In the Hall on the mountain. I had been wanting to write it for a very long time since I heard a certain version of Ave Maria. But I just could not get motivated to write it. I am so happy to finally be able to share this. The original plot was actually supposed to Showcase how Draal was slowly falling back in love with Nomura post s3, Canon divergent. I was going to call it "the human things she does" I'm glad I found a place for it here


	10. Down in the Everglades

"It wasn't easy to get the information about the kill stone." Blinky said, thumbing through one of his many texts. "Had to pull a few favors with Vendel to get him to tell me where it was kept."

"Vendel knows about the stones?" Nomura asked.

"Indeed. Though he is not too Happy with our decision to pursue them." Blinky placed the book he was looking through on the table. "The Kill Stone represents Gunmar's first kill. The shattered King, of the Quagawumps. Unfortunately they are a vastly isolational tribe. Getting even remotely close to them would be nearly impossible unless we had an ally."

Nomura stop listening, and stared at the illustration of the shattered King. As far as she knew there were no Quagawumps among the changelings. Suddenly an idea struck her. One that made her very unhappy. She also was not sure how the others would take her idea either. She wasn't even sure if it would work.

"Master Nomura, you seem lost in thought. Do you have any input on the matter?" Blinky asked, gesturing to the open book.

"Actually, I do. I'm just not sure how good an idea it is. Hear me out."

...

One brief phone call and arrangement later, Nomura stood in a forest about five miles outside of Arcadia, accompanied by Draal, Blinky and ARRRGGH.

"I must say, I do have reservations on using your friend, Master Nomura." Blinky said nervously as a car approached where they were.

She shamelessly agreed as a balding middle age man approached accompanied by a goblin.

"Good evening, Nomura," greeted the male, tipping his hat.

"Scaarbach." Nomura said curtly. "I see that a new nest of goblins have hatched."

"Indeed. It was necessary, considering you wiped out the entire previous one. It was not easy to procure the eggs."

"Pity."

There was a rather uneasy silence for a brief moment.

"So, Nomura, what is this favor you wanted to ask of me?" The male changeling asked.

"We need your specific polymorph skills to retrieve-" she didn't want to reveal exactly what to him. Otto Scaarbach was as big a Gunmar fanboy as one can get. "A treasure being kept by the Quagawumps."

"I see. And what makes you certain that I would be willing to help a traitor?" The changeling gave a sly smile as the goblin at his feet muttered.

"Obviously you would expect something in return, so I offer to remain out of the Janus Order's business for the time being." Nomura gave a slight shrug. She didn't really mind doing that, there's not much the order can do without a gummgumm leader.

"Hmm, I do not feel like that would be enough though. I have two more requests as well as that."

Of course he did. But Nomura was willing to listen.

"And those would be?"

"First I require a small fragment of Heartstone. Just a piece the size of a baseball." Blinky started to protest, but Nomura placed a hand on his shoulder. "Secondly, I want your Fetch."

His request caused her heart to skip a beat.

"How do you know if-" she started, but trailed off when Otto flashed his eyes.

"You left in such a hurry. You left many papers behind. Among them was an invoice describing what could only be a fetch. Give those to me, and I will help you with this favor."

Nomura didn't feel right about this now.

"Why do you want a fetch?" She asked suspiciously.

"Why do you need this treasure?" He rebutted.

She narrowed her eyes, knowing she had lost.

"Fine. Meet us here in 24 hours time, I'll have your items as you requested. And leave the goblin behind."

Otto gave a curt bow, placing his hat back on his head before climbing back in his car, driving off.

...

Nomura spent some time digging through her personal belongings in the cave she was sharing with Draal. She had only had a short amount of time before her battle with Bular to grab what she could of importance, and that included the fetch.

"I can't believe you brought a fetch here to Trollmarket." Draal stood in the doorway, a scowl wrinkling his human features, almost in an endearing way. "Why do you even have one?"

"Ironically I got it as a bargaining chip against Bular." Nomura couldn't help but smile. It seemed almost so long ago now. "For if I angered him enough where he threatened my life, I would have used it as leverage. Funny how things turned out. And you don't have to worry, it doesn't work with how I have it bound."

She pulled it out of the box it was in. It was wrapped in a sheet, so rather than the dark green stone ring it was a white one.

"The sheet is preventing the portal from opening. See?" She attempted to activate it but nothing happened, earning a satisfied nod from Draal. "My concern is what he plans to do with this."

Draal tilted his head, braids shifting off his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Nomura sat on the matress, fiddling with the blanket exposing parts of the green darkstone.

"Fetches can only be used to transport small objects, so there's only a few things he could use this for. Either sending a message to Gunmar or..." She trailed off. Nomura sat in stunned silence as the realization hit her. "He plans to do an exchange."

"A what?" Draal asked, a little confused.

Nomura either didn't hear his question, or just ignored it.

"But how? I didn't think they were still doing-" She bit her tongue, almost saying something she had no time to explain. "That there were still any younglings. Dammit!"

"Nomura!" Draal shouted, bringing her attention to him. "What are you going on about?"

She just shook her head. "Nothing that can be done about for now, but my job as Trollhunter just gained a higher stake. Come on, let's go meet up with Blinky and ARRRGGH."

Draal followed her, still confused as what happened, but hopefully later he could ask about what she meant.

...

The next evening they waited outside of Arcadia for the other changeling to show up. A car pulled up right on time, but rather than a pudgy German human, a stout green troll climbed out of the vehicle.

"Remarkable!" Blinky said in awe. "He looks almost identical to the picture."

"Do you have what I requested?" Otto asked, and Nomura handed him the fetch and Heartstone. He tested the portal by tossing the Heartstone through it. His face lit up with dark excitement. "Excellent!"

"Satisfied Scaarbach?" Nomura sneered at the polymorph.

They watched as he hid the artifact in the trunk of his car.

"So, MEINE FREUNDE, my understanding is that this tribe is located in the state of Florida, just how do you plan to get there before sunrise can harm your stoney companions?" He had a devious grin on his face, as if thinking he won.

It was Nomura's turn to smile.

"That's easy, we have a transportation lined up, however since it's at the epicenter of Trollmarket, the question is getting you there without drawing attention. ARRRGGH, if you will?"

Otto tilted his head in confusion right before the large troll scooped the unsuspecting changeling up by the leg, and prompting shouts as he was stuffed in a burlap sack.

"What is the meaning of this!" He shouted angrily from within.

"Sorry, Scaarbach, but we can't have you knowing where or anything about Trollmarket. Think of it this way, you wouldn't want me to disclose any information on the location of the Janus order or how to get in, would you?"

"Wait, you haven't?" This news caught the polymorph off guard.

"No, there hasn't been a need to. So I've kept it a secret this hole time." Nomura still had some honor in some way, regardless of rule two.

...

One gyre ride later, one which Draal was effected by more seriously than before, damned weak human body. Otto on the other hand found it rather exciting, if a little dizzying.

The group had found themselves in the middle of a Florida everglade swamp. For a few moments, the only noise was from varying amphibious creatures. But eventually they were happened upon by the Quagawump tribe, ready to attack the outsiders. It was time to see just how well Otto's acting skills were.

Pretty decent apparently as the swamp trolls bought that he was the reincarnation of their shattered king. They even set up a feast for the returned king and his Entourage. Things were going well, the kill stone just within reach, but in order to get it Otto-king, as the Wumpas called him, had to battle the false king Blungo and take it from him.

"You mentioned nothing about me having to fight anything, Nomura!" He shouted angrily.

"I had no idea!" Was her response, as she pulled out the amulet in case she needed to help.

The Wumpas wanted none of them to interfere as the large troll with a crown on his head demanded to know what was going on. Otto was handed a spear to fight him. He muttered a thanks as he faced the large, rather dimwitted troll. Surprisingly however, Otto made quick work of him, having no qualms killing another to reach his goal.

"He make good king!" One of the Wumpas, seemingly smitten with him.

...

After the battle there was celebratory dancing. The Quagawumps wanted Otto to make up a new dance, which he was not too Happy about either, but he managed to get a bit of a Germanic dance out. As he danced one of the Wumpas, the one who was growing infatuated with the changeling, approached him with the crown; What they all came here for. Nomura couldn't wait to get out of this humid swamp and back to the dryer California climate. But it seemed as the crown was placed on Scaarbach's head, her wish would have to wait.

The moment the crown was placed on Otto's head he was struck by a green magic. The crown must have been made of pure iron, as he was forced into his base troll form. With a quick shout he knocked it off his head, and it took a few moments to at least drop into his base human form, unable to use the Quagawump form.

"Otto-king, you lie?" The Wumpa said almost sadly. "You no shattered king?"

The other Wumpas did not seem very keen at this point.

"Nein, Fräulein, I am indeed not your past king. But I did not mean any ill from it." Otto actually did look regretful.

"What we do without king now? You kill Blungo." The other Wumpas seemed upset, but more confused.

"You don't need a king," Nomura started. "You've lasted centuries without one, you should make your own decisions instead!"

This idea sounded good in a way, the Wumpas started to agree.

"You think we should have queen?" The Wumpa asked Otto.

"Yes, Fräulein. You can be your own queen, rule yourselves." Otto nodded, helping the Wumpa on her feet.

The Quagawumps started a new celebration to honor their new regime.

...

The group headed towards the gyre, feeling good having to escape that ordeal relatively unscathed.

"Ok Scaarbach, great job. Hand over the stone please." Nomura knew he had it, the crown was empty when she went to grab the stone.

"You mean the kill stone? Why should I?" The changeling looked over the green stone in the moonlight. It had a very subtle glow to it.

"Because we had a deal." She grit her teeth.

"Ya, but I think Gunmar would have better use of it, and would be willing to sacrifice much to keep one of the Triumbrics away from the Trollhunter, don't you think?"

"Scum of the earth!" Blinky shouted. But Nomura had a back up. She had a feeling that once the polymorph figured out what the stone was he would try something underhanded. It was all in Rule two: there is no such thing as honor.

"Ok, that's fine." She said, garnering shouts of protest among the others. She pulled out her cellphone. "I guess you wouldn't mind if I send this video to the entire Janus order?"

"There is no proof that that dancing troll is... Oh," His voice fell as on the video, it recorded a decent portion of his dance including when he was forced to shift out by the gaggletack crown.

"And just how many know what your true form looks like? I sure as hell didn't. And I'm sure there's plenty curious."

"Nein, nein, nein!" He shouted. He hated his true troll form, and certainly was not interested in anyone seeing it. "Fine, you can have the stone. But give me your phone in exchange."

Nomura rolled her eyes. "Fine. Draal, here, go make this swap."

Draal walked over to the changeling, holding out a hand for the stone. After verifying that it was indeed the Kill Stone, he handed the phone over. Nomura watched as the pudgy German deleted the video and pictures, and proceeded to break her phone in half, almost gleefully.

"Well it was a pleasure doing business with you Scaarbach, but we really must be going. Unfortunately you'll have to find your own way back to Arcadia." Nomura said turning away as they walked towards the gyre. "Oh, and you may have deleted the video and broken my phone, but I have my phone set up to upload everything to a private cloud. So you best behave yourself!"

The group climbed into the mechanism and took off, leaving a protesting Otto behind.

Well that was two stones down, one to go. Nomura hoped getting the last one won't be as difficult as these two were.


	11. What to Do?

Sorry for the year long haitus, had sudden motivation to write for this au. I also updated the grammer on ch 1-11

"You wanted to see me Vendel?" Nomura walked into the center of the Hearthstone.

"Yes. Did you bring the birth and kill stones?" Vendel approached her, using his staff like a cane. She placed the two stones on his work bench. "Good. They need to be cleaved."

"Cleaved?" She asked, looking up at him. In her human form she was considerably shorter then the goat-like troll.

"Humans cut gemstones to unlock their beauty, trolls cut them to unlock their power." He handed her a hammer and chisel.

She followed his instruction on where to chisel, cutting down the Birth stone.

"Why are you so adamant on collecting the stones trollhunter?"

Nomura shrugged as a piece of the stone broke off. "It seems like a good thing to do. They're needed in order to defeat Gunmar. And eventually I will have to face him, wouldn't I?"

"Not if he remains in the Darklands. Why would you have to face him if he is there?" Vendel pointed along another vein on the stone.

The changeling had no answer to that. Logically if he were to stay in the Darklands sure, she'd never have to face him. But she was never one to sit around idle. She struck the birth stone one final time, causing it to split in two revealing a glowing rock that gave off an odd energy. Vendel picked up the stone with a large pair of pliers and brought her over to a stone wheel, which he caused to spin. He started to polish the stone, causing sparks to fly of which Nomura blocked with a hand.

"If you think it will make the whole of Trollmarket be more agreeable to you being a changeling, I can tell you it wont." Vendel's voice was quiet, almost below the sound of the grinding rock. "No matter what, it is impossible to please everyone. There's always dissidence and disagreements. You think that all of trollmarket agrees with my way of things? You should have seen how it was when my father took over for his." He dropped the now perfectly cleaved birth stone in the vat of water to cool it down. Then handed the **stone to her. "You should learn quick, trollhunter, that even if you did manage to kill Gunmar, there will still be trolls who look down at you."

They began work on the kill stone, Nomura repeating the process of following his guidance in cutting down the green stone to reveal the precious gem within.

"So what do you suggest, Vendel?" She asked, pulling out her amulet at his request.

"Do what you wish, trollhunter, I only offer you this advise. Focus on those who actually appreciate you as our trollhunter. So long as those who oppose you aren't exhibiting Gumm-gumm behavior, let them have their opinion. Place the gems into the amulet."

She placed the gems into slots that opened on the back of the amulet, the amulet reacting to both. She transformed, noting that the armor seemed pretty much the same. "So, what did the stones do?"

Vendel picked up his heartstone staff and headed towards the door. "Who knows what power those stones unlocked? You should give them some practice and see, shouldn't you?"

She nodded and headed towards the door opposite the one he was heading through. "Thank you for the talk, Vendel."

He waived a hand in acknowledgement, before disappearing around the corner.

...

Later, Nomura was within the soothscryer sparing with Kanjigar to test out the abilities of the stones, only problem being was she had yet to figure how to activate their abilities.

"You must concentrate, Trollhunter. The abilities of added minerals do not just reveal themselves of their own volition."

The late trollhunter swung his sword, landing against her wrist, knocking her rapier sword out of her hand, it vanished from existence and out of instinct she held her left arm up to block the next swing of his broadsword, and a shield materialized to protect her face.

"Huh." Was all she could say as she pushed his sword back.

"Well done!" He nodded.

Nomura ran her hand along her hip, wishing she still had her khopesh, regardless of the fact that they were useless to her in the void. As if responding to her will, she found a curved dagger appear in her hand, called from the sides of her skirt. A second appeared from her left hip. She grinned. She vanished the shield, and wielded the daggers in her hands, blade down, ready to fight up close and personal. She crouched, ready to strike. Kanjigar paused, eyeing the twin daggers with a hint of curiosity.

"Those daggers, I once wielded a pair similar to those during the great migration." Nomura rose from her crouch looking at the daggers in her hands, their handle's curving over her hands. "They came in great use when we had to fight back against a hoard of mountain trolls in our way."

Nomura knew she shouldn't have been surprised that Gatto wasn't the only mountain troll; grateful that there didn't seem to be that many these days. "We?"

"Yes, ARRRGGHH, myself and my son," The ghostly trollhunter narrowed his eyes at her at the mention of Draal. He wasn't too keen on the fact that because of her, Draal was trapped in human form. As if she could help what the blasted mountain troll had in his stores? "Vendel had given me a fragment of his heartstone staff for me to place in the amulet to aid in the battle." He looked over the daggers in her hand. "Yes, these seem quite similar. Look at the handles, you can link them together."

She followed his advise and with a flash the daggers seemed to be locked together. "Huh."

"Throw the weapon like you would a discus, if my guess is correct it will return to your hand."

She did just that, the twin dagger weapon acting much like a human boomerang, arching through the air before making it's way back to the hand that she held up to catch in her fingertips. She then split the daggers back into two weapons, spinning them on her fingers. She grinned wildly. This certainly would make fighting more interesting, and fights like her fight against the entirety of a nest of goblins like cake.

"Are you certain you wish to pursue the path you have chosen, Trollhunter?" Kanjigar asked as she let the daggers meld back in to the sides of her skirt.

She looked over at him, thinking for a moment before nodding. "Yes. I mean, I understand its not the best of ideas, and I won't go rushing into the Darklands unless I'm sure that I am ready. But, in the end run, if I can get all three of the stones together, and have the weapon that can kill Gunmar, why sit around and let it waste away?"

"I admire your tenacity, changeling. But you will need to see just how you can fare going forward in the present, before you can plan for the future."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. She hated it when he got all riddles; it was very annoying. Before she could ask what he had meant by that, there was a strange horn in the distance, from out in the real Trollmarket.

"Nomura!" A voice called out, almost echoing, Draal's.

"You should head back now, my son seems most worried about what will come now."

"And just what do you mean by.." She was cut off by the unceremonious shift of being pushed into the forge. "Really wish you wouldn't just do that!" She called out to the statue of Kanjigar, now on it's rightful podium surrounding the arena. She turned to Draal, his braids tied behind his head with a leather strap. Behind him was Blinky and AARRRGGH. "What's going on?" She asked as another horn rang out.

"The tribunal has been summoned." Blinky's voice was grave, which from experience was never a good sign.

"Tribunal?"

"Leaders from troll tribes across the globe." Draal answered.

She nodded, removing the armor and putting the amulet in the pocket of her jeans.

"According to Vendel, they have summoned themselves to meet on an important matter." Blinky continued.

"Which is?"

Blinky's eyes blinked out of sync. "What to do about the fact that the trollhunter is a changeling."


	12. A Sad Truth

Nomura and the others watched as the group of trolls walked along the path from the Gyre towards the Heartstone. She noted that they were definetly different from other's in Trollmarket, but recognized a few off-hand. One troll was from the Quagawump swamp; their new queen, and there was a couple of the trolls from Argentina; Gatto's attendants. In their hand was a tray with a pile of stones. Next was a troll that gave Nomura pause. She looked remarkably like her troll form, and she wondered if she was leader of the tribe she was originally from? Lastly in the pseudo parade was a regal looking troll, a Krubera, flesh dark blue with iridescent blue runes. She was adorned by heartstone fragments, and she was attended by two other Krubera. It was interesting to say the least, how different they were to ARRRGGHH. She frowned as she watched as they all entered the center of the Heartstone, followed lastly by Vendel.

"So what now?" She asked out loud, to no one in particular.

"Now we wait to see what their decision is." Blinky said softly. Under normal circumstances he would be there with Vendel, but for some reason he had told Blinky to stay with the trollhunter.

The group entered his library, Draal leaning against the doorway, arms crossed his scowl ever present on his face. Nomura looked around, feeling on edge. What exactly were this tribunal going to decide? It's not like she could just hand over the amulet to the next willing troll! She shook her head to clear the muddled thoughts, eyes landing on the table in the center. Though the words were long since faded, there were still burn marks on the top. Suddenly one of the lines from that riddle rung in her head.

'Caverns deep'... there were no deeper caverns on earth than the Krubera caverns.

"Blinky, do you think that the Krubera have the eye stone?" She faced the six-eyed troll.

Blinky shook his head. "I had already thought of that, when the tribunal started to gather. According to Queen Usurna, the eye stone was lost in a raid. The very same raid that AAARRGGHH was stolen from in fact."

"BUSHIGAL!" Nomura shouted, much louder than she had intended. She swallowed as all eyes were on her. She cleared her throat. "Sorry. But there was never any raid on the Krubera caverns."

Blinky blinked. "I'm sorry, Master Nomura, but you are not making any sense. If there was never any raid, then how did AAARRGGHH end up with the gumm-gumms?"

Nomura realized her mistake. And there was no coming back from this one. She wondered if shifting into her troll form would be an odd thing to do, because this was a secret she really had not planned on sharing, but now she had to. She paced around the room before answering his question, arms crossed tightly.

"Before I answer that, let me ask something." She looked over at her green friend. "AAARRGGHH, have you ever been to the Krubera caverns?"

He shook his head.

"We tried to go once, after the great migration, we had figured that it would have been a good idea to let Queen Usurna know that AAARRGGHH had come back from being under Gunmar's control, but there was no gyre path to the caverns. We had to go the long way." Blinky told her, looking at both his dear friend and her simultaneously. It always threw her off when he did that, but she ignored it.

"So what happened when you got there?"

"Unfortunately, we never actually made it to the caverns themselves." He frowned, crossing two of his arms.

"Blinky fell asleep." AAARRGGH grumbled.

"You felt weakened from being cut off from the heartstone, didn't you?" She walked over to the table.

"How did you know?"

"Because, only the krubera have the tolerance to be that deep into the earth, that far from the heartstone. I wager you made it only a quarter of the way down before giving up?" She looked over at the two, the bigger troll nodding.

"What does this have to do with your statement of there not being a raid?" Draal grumbled from his position in the doorway, light reflecting off his amber eyes; she swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"Because no normal troll or even changeling could have made it down that cavern path. They would have experienced the same issue that Blinky did. Even if they were under the full control of the Decimar blade, a troll's body would have fallen. Weakened from the lack of heartstone, lack of energy, lack of anything. Those caverns are deep. What I am getting at is that, Usurna would have personally sent another Krubera to deliver a gift to Gunmar. A gift of a litter of Krubera welps."

"'WELP'S'?" Everyone looked at her. She nodded.

"Let me tell you a sad story. I was there, although very young. My familiar had just been born, so it would be soon that I would be swapped. But I was there when it all happened."

...

She wouldn't go into full detail. The process for making a changeling was some heavy dark magic, originating from enchantments from Morgana herself, and while it wasn't always successful, the success rate was usually a lot higher than what happened that day. She remembered them bringing in a litter of five Krubera welps, all recently birthed. She in another area of the cave within the Darklands, and was away from these proceedings, but remembered bits. Some she wished she didn't remember at all. She felt a pit in her stomach in telling the others this, wondering if she would feel remotely better in her troll form. She clearly remembered yelling and fighting between two other changelings, whose names and faces she didn't remember in the slightest. She DID remember dodging the stone remains of a petrified troll infant as it slammed into the nearby wall. In actuality it was her first experience with death, which for a two-hundred year old troll was lucky. The voices yelling in the other part of the cavern rang, echoing off of the cold black stones.

"Every one. a failure!"

"Not every one, we still have one last brat to try!"

"Why are they reacting this way?"

"Who knows. But if we fail at bringing Gunmar a changeling of this strength he will have all our hides!"

The sound of a whimpering infant interrupted the arguing pair. Nomura remembered trying to spy a look at the dark blue youngling, but her view was blocked.

"If we kill them all he certainly will. But we still have this one. Let's forget trying to convert it, just raise it as a soldier. He will still be a strong tool for our lord."

The other changeling went quiet contemplating their partner's words. "Yes, you have a point. He may over look our failures with this if we give him one strong soldier, the strongest of his armies. Send it to the nurseries. Begin it's training immediately! Send message to Usurna of our decision."

...

Nomura couldn't bring herself to look at her friends. She felt sick at the memory, but it was something she had to share.

"I... I had no idea..." Blinky said, cutting through the silence; she could hear his voice choke.

She looked over at the large pacifistic troll. He had a contemplative look on his face.

"Queen Usurna... bad troll." He grunted, with a frown.

"I'm sorry AARRRGGHH." She didn't know what else to say. He grunted at her.

No one said anything, but she registered a movement, and out of the corner of her eyes she saw Draal had moved next to her.

"As upsetting as this revelation is, I am uncertain there is anything we can do with this information." Blinky said after a moment of quiet. He had a point. Usurna was the leader of the Krubera, and right now, given what was going on in the center of the Heartstone about her, she doubted that anything that a changeling could say would mean anything. Vendel MIGHT listen to her, but then what?

As if to answer her question, Vendel entered the library, followed by Usurna and her guards.

"Vendel? To what do we hold the pleasure for?" Blinky said, mustering a tepid smile.

"We are here to announce our decision about the Trollhunter." He said, voice grave.

"And that is?" Nomura asked, keeping a level face at the Krubera queen.

"The _changeling_ is to stand trial for stealing the Trollhunter amulet." Usurna's voice was cold. The other's looked at each other. Nomura had no idea what a trial was like for the trollkind, but felt that it wouldn't go well for her.


End file.
